


Asset

by orphan_account



Series: Post-SDR2 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, SDR2 Spoilers, post-sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura visits Komaeda in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asset

When Komaeda wakes up, his face is shaded with red, and not in his usual, cheery way. Instead of a smile, there’s a deep frown on his lips. There’s a horrible, sick feeling in his chest, his head is spinning, his legs hurt and his arm and his wrist, he feels like he’s going to throw up – 

He opens his mouth to say something, mutter to himself or scream, maybe, when the door opens. Propping himself up with his good elbow, he looks up, forcing a smile. The pain is agonizing. He barely stifles a loud cough into his arm, each vibrating wracking through his body and making him shiver.

Again, he tries to speak, but his attempts only make his throat close up and his wheezing worse. He settles for looking down at the sheets with teary eyes, too exhausted to do anything else on his own. 

“Poor baby,” Kamukura sneers. He shuts the door quietly, taking slow and steady steps towards Komaeda’s bedside. There’s a tray of bowls and cups in his arms. Komaeda’s stomach lurches just at the thought of eating anything. Not only because he doesn’t have the willpower to keep it down, but for a multitude of other ingrained reasons all going back to what he does and doesn’t deserve. And food is definitely something he doesn’t deserve. “Sit up.”

Komaeda has to force himself to lift his head, his better eye squinting at the light. The other lolls around uselessly, blurring the right side of his vision and making him dizzy. It takes a few tries before he can focus on Kamukura.

“Your lack of movement has made your illness worse, leaving you vulnerable to common diseases.” His voice makes it evident that he was forced into being here. He sets the tray down on the table beside Komaeda’s bedside and fixes a dead gaze on Komaeda’s face. This isn’t the first time they’ve been in this situation, and Komaeda is certain it won’t be the last. He begins to scoop up some soup, bringing it to Komaeda’s lips.

“You shouldn’t waste time on –”

Kamukura shoves the food against his lips, breaking some of the fragile skin with the harsh metal of the spoon. “It’s more tedious if you protest. Eat.”

Reluctantly, and with another bout of sickness settling in, Komaeda opens his mouth and swallows the little bits of food Kamukura feeds him. He only makes it through half the bowl before he keels over, throwing up into the basket that sits by his bedside for this very reason. Kamukura shifts his chair away, his legs pressed together.

“S-Sorry, sorry,” Komaeda mumbles, wiping his mouth with his hand. Kamukura doesn’t move for a few moments, only staring at Komaeda’s face with a mix of disgust and disinterest, until he grabs a napkin and wipes Komaeda’s face for him.

They sit in silence, neither of them moving. Komaeda stays perfectly still, barely breathing to the point where he feels his chest tighten up from a lack of air. It feels eerily familiar, sending his brain spiraling into what feels like déjà vu. He jolts, rubbing his wrist against his temples.

“Why don’t you let me die?” he whispers, trying to keep his voice as calm and steady as possible. He doesn’t want to break down. He doesn’t want to make Kamukura sit through that.

Kamukura places his hands on his lap, still unmoving. His face is passive again, expressionless, and Komaeda wants nothing more than for him to _do_ something.  


“You are… an asset,” Kamukura speaks slowly. “In certain ways, your actions of admiration can prove amusing to me.”

Komaeda laughs, brokenly, and squeezes his eyes shut. He’s sitting beside the boy who saved his life, and everyone else’s life, and can’t even show the emotion that got him there. He’s really nothing more than an ant compared to Kamukura – or Hinata – and the mere thought of him making Kamukura amused is surreal. Ridiculous.

“What a funny joke, a funny funny joke, I didn’t know you had that kind of sense of humor, Kamukura-kun…”

“Shut up.”

Kamukura shoves him back onto the bed and tucks him in. Komaeda squirms, barely able to move in this position. His lungs still feel heavy, like he can’t get enough air in. He bites his lip and looks at Kamukura, and it’s obvious to both of them that Komaeda isn’t going to say anything.

“I will not kill you, and neither will the others.” Kamukura’s voice is short and firm. “A person like you will, in the end, always be boring and your life will be meaningless. But your antics can be used for quick bouts of pleasure.”

“Pleasure…” The word falls off of Komaeda’s lips in something similar to confusion and a bit of awe. 

“I will not repeat myself.”

Komaeda hums and nods solemnly, although his head feels like it’s going to burst. Why Kamukura, of all people, wants him alive – Why Kamukura is even here – Why he’s even here. All the time in the world wouldn’t be long enough for him to figure out the answers.

Komaeda tries not to laugh again, his eyes crinkling in false delight. Kamukura stands up, a ghost of a frown on his lips. 

It’s quick, but Kamukura leans over and kisses Komaeda’s cheek. His lips are cold and chapped. 

“I’ll die during my sleep,” Komaeda whispers, his eyes widening. He rubs his cheek, each of his fingers shaking slightly. Kamukura doesn’t have to kill him now. Komaeda will end up killing himself.

Kamukura makes it to the door and opens it before he answers.

“I won’t let you.”

He exits the room, leaving the smell of sweet flowers and soup in the air. Komaeda squeezes his eyes shut and waits, but no heart attack comes.

Breathing a sigh of relief, and a bit of disappointment, he settles back against the bed the best he can, and sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at my tumblr http://komakitty.tumblr.com/ask as usual if u have a request!


End file.
